Perla Gris
by Betty96
Summary: Los chicos no aprecian la belleza interior, y no es teniendo a una pelirroja un poco aterradora pisándome los talones, un castaño medio loco y sarcasmo a montones que está historia se terminará con un "Y vivieron felices comiendo perdices" Ah, ¿Estás segura?


La mejor manera de ganarme su simpatía hubiera sido, sin duda alguna, de comenzar esta historia con la famosa frase " Había una vez ". Las historias de princesas, se venden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora agregue cuatro idiotas adorados por todos y ¡ Listo ! Ya llegan al rango de best sellers. Si, no hay duda. Pero las novelas plagadas de cursilerías no son lo mío. Además, ¿ Acaso ya se ha visto a un cuentista trazar la vida de la bruja malvada ?

- _Te ves horriblemente seductora esta mañana, ¿ Lo sabías?_

A mis espaldas, ésta voz tan familiar resonaba en mis oídos, sin duda dirigida a alguna rubia descerebrada que se había sentado sobre aquel sofá cercano al suyo, acompañado de sus risillas y, en algunos raros casos, de sus amigas. Ya escucho sus gritos de protesta, del tipo " Por favor ¡ A lo mejor se dirigía a ti ! A los cuales yo no tendría otra respuesta que esta:

 _Ja ja._

Seamos honestos y realistas, yo no tengo nada de una chica, por lo menos en lo físico. Si por lo menos él hubiera dicho " Te ves horriblemente horrible ésta mañana " ahí si lo hubiera tomado sin dudar un segundo por mi persona.

Si llegamos al tema de la genética... ¡ Gracias a Dios ! Todavía creo ser portadora del Cromosoma X, pero es justamente eso la única cosa que me impide lanzarme de un puente maldiciendo Merlin por no haberme dado ninguna identidad sexual. Mis cabellos no tienen esa lisa fluidez de todas esas chicas de revista que les encanta hojear mis camaradas, ni siquiera con las ondulaciones perfectas acertaba cuando el hechizo para lisar los cabellos es victima de un hueco de memoria. Ni rojizos, ni negros, ni siquiera del rubio luminoso como esas chicas que cursan el sexto año, de un tal resplandor que muchas veces he hasta considerado de ponerme mis gafas del sol antes de mirarlas. Mis cabellos son de un color indefinido, una mezcla de castaño y un rubio desteñido.

Mis ojos, en lugar de tener la forma y el contorno del de un gato, eran lo que hay de más normal en lo que se considera "normal", ni muy grandes para parecer constantemente sorprendidos, ni muy pequeños para que no te asemejen a una lechuza media adormitada. Y ahí está la única cosa equilibrada en mi persona, unos ojos de los más banales. No eran de un verde brillante, ni de un azul que te despierte las ganas de ahogarte en su profundidad como los de mi vecina de mesa Miranda, ni siquiera de una sutil mezcla entre la dulzura de un color miel y el líquido profundo del chocolate. Eran grises, simplemente grises. Y aún así, no eran del gris cálido y maravillosamente derretidos como esa persona sentada allá, en algún lugar detrás de mí, sencillamente del gris con el cual se pintan los muros de las salas de retención o los bordes de los espejos para que peguen con todo. Un gris banal. Mi piel no tiene la apariencia del de un bebé recién nacido, esta sana, sin granitos, pero no tiene ese pequeño detalle que hace de ti un ser maravillosamente atractivo e inteligente porque, como todo el mundo sabe, el físico siempre entra en primera fila cuando se busca juzgar las capacidades mentales de un individuo. Una piel banal.

En sí, mi persona por si misma es banal. Pero yo tuve el hallazgo de darme cuenta a una temprana edad. Otras antes que yo se han creído hermosas y deseadas sin nunca darse cuenta que aunque poseyeran una cara atractiva y un cuerpo mas que normal como en delgadez y altura, sus posibilidades para convertirse en una de las princesas de Hogwarts eran nulas. Para esto, hubiera sido necesario que renuncien a todo rastro de dignidad.

Slytherin. Muchos pensarían que mi presencia aquí se debe gracias a unas u otras capacidades reconocidas que son su símbolo, pero no. Yo no soy ni astuciosa, ni siquiera ambiciosa, lo único que deseo es que me dejen tranquila y eso me importa poco la casa. Pero si por desgracia no me hubieran asignado en esa casa, mis padres me hubieran matado. De todas maneras, no tengo ni el coraje de los Gryffindor, ni la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw, y no tengo siquiera la posibilidad de llegar a una casa como Hufflepuff. Si no hubiera suplicado al sombrero seleccionador de entrar a la casa de los verdes y plateados. ¿ Dónde me hubiera encontrado ? ¿ En las cocinas ?

Esto ya dicho, analicemos esto desde otra perspectiva. Siempre hay una solución: Yo podría ponerle un punto final a todo esto, sin siquiera pensarlo. Así, simplemente saltando de la Torre de astronomía, como lo hacían, hacen, o lo harán una docena de estudiantes ansiosos, como yo, de terminar con su vida de mierda y de intentar encontrar un lugar donde los gordos, cuatro ojos, y los cerebritos sean respetados. Un sueño muy utópico, si me llegan a preguntar lo que pienso. Si, saltar desde una inmensa Torre. Un fin banal para una chica banal. En conclusión, la muerte perfecta.

Pero, después de pensarlo bien, me pregunté a mi misma lo que esto cambiaría en mi vida. La única vez que intenté hablar sobre el tema con mi hermana menor, esto fue lo que me respondió: " _¿ Decías ? No es que tus problemas no me interesen en lo absoluto, pero es que esta noche salgo con unas amigas. ¿ Permites que vaya a cambiarme ?_ " Mi hermana tenía un año menor que yo, la belleza que no tenía pero sin embargo poseía un carácter del demonio, que por suerte, yo no tenía tampoco. Bueno, lo dudo. Digamos que aunque hubiera sido un dictador en otra vida, hubiera sido mucho más inofensivo que ella.

Pero volvamos conmigo, ¿ Quieren ? No me arruinen el inmenso placer de saber que hay aquí una persona, o tal vez varias, que se toman las molestias de informarse de mi poca experiencia en la vida sin ningún interés. Me encontraba media recostada sobre una enorme pila de pergaminos, estuve ahí tanto tiempo que ya me comenzaba a preguntar si las palabras escritas a la tinta negra no iban a atravesar el papel para venir a tatuarse sobre la piel de mi mejilla. Pero, por fortuna para mi y de mi piel, esto no sucedió, porque al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de mi provocó que me sobresaltara tan fuerte que despegué la cara de mi esponjosa almohada. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. Así que levanté la nariz mientras miraba discretamente detrás de mi con el fin de distinguir " _ **La conquista del día**_ " de Sirius Black. Algunos restaurantes servían el plato del día, en su caso, eran las chicas. Cada cuál con sus gustos. Casi vómito al ver como esa chica se pegaba a él cada vez más. De inmediato pensé a una almeja aferrándose con desesperación a su roca para no ser arrastrada por la marea. ¿No era patético? ¿Cuándo ella sabía muy bien que en unos días no sería mas que un simple recuerdo? Pero su felicidad y euforia la impedían de darse cuenta de esto, y para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde. Bah, aparte de unas risitas viniendo de las fanáticas que todavía _"No han caído entre las mandíbulas del caimán"_. Me sorprendería que alguien más tuviera piedad de ella, lo que resuelve el problema.

A lo mejor esa es la segunda razón por la cual aquella frase no podría haber sido dirigida a mi persona. Supongo que ya todos han adivinado, y yo los felicito con todo mi corazón. Sirius Black pertenece a Gryffindor, y después mis constantes súplicas, yo soy de Slytherin. ¿ Acaso ya han visto uno de escarlata y oro dirigirle la palabra a un miembro de la casa enemiga ? Sobre todo si este estudiante lleva el nombre de Sirius Black. Y allí me encontraba yo, sentada en la mesa que me correspondía, en una biblioteca tan silenciosa que escuchaba hasta el ruido de los besos que de seguro intercambiaban esa chica y él.

Minutos más tarde, como el ruido no paraba, me levanté en silencio y me dirigí hacia la pareja que, como había previsto, se había escondido en un ángulo ciego de la sala en la sección Hechizos y Maldiciones. ¿ Y ahora que sigue ? Digamos que mi humor no pasaba por sus mejores momentos antes de esto, pero ahora ya sentía que había alcanzado un nuevo récord. Sin embargo, por respeto hacia la bibliotecaria que odiaba que alcen la voz en ese lugar sagrado, solo murmuré:

\- _¿ Necesitan ayuda o prefieren que les quite puntos ahora mismo ?_

Si, había olvidado de precisarlo. A pesar de mi evidente escasa de popularidad y mi físico lejos de ser perfecto según las otras chicas, fui nombrada prefecta de Slytherin. Un puesto que no me fue envidiado, ya que era necesario hacer horas suplementarias muy seguido, y este hecho hubiera dejado menos tiempo a una chica para maquillarse y a un jugador de Quidditch para entrenarse.

Ni siquiera por eso había logrado desatar una jornada de celos.

No se dignaron siquiera a mirarme, continuaron con sus besuqueos como si un tesoro hubiera sido escondido en lo más profundo de las amígdalas de cada uno. ¿ La carta fue ofrecida en kit ? Tosí lo más fuerte que pude, pero no dio ningún resultado. Al final, me dije a mi misma "Al diablo la bibliotecaria, al diablo los libros, al diablo el reglamento" , y alcé la voz.

\- _Oh, les estoy hablando._

Al ver Black posar sobre mi una mirada sorprendida, como si en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de mi existencia. Agregué directamente una cosa a mi pequeña letanía. Al diablo la bibliotecaria, al diablo los libros, al diablo el reglamento, pero igualmente Sirius Black. _Sobretodo_ Sirius Black, pensándolo mejor.

\- _¿ Decías algo ?_

\- _Por supuesto Black, justamente te decía de irte rápido antes que llame a la bibliotecaria._

Creía haber utilizado un tono asombrosamente agresivo, pero él no hizo más que carcajearse, que sinvergüenza . ¿ Acaso era porque el me sobrepasaba en altura ? ¿ O porque simplemente yo no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza con mi pequeño metro cincuenta y siete ? A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos es más que comprensible, que con mi cara que se parece a una des esas muñecas en porcelana de mi tía Cristina, mi pequeña altura y me peso pluma, siendo lo último la única cosa que me celaban aunque sea un poquito entre las chicas de Slytherin, tomarme en serio sea algo muy duro cuando llegue, como en este justo instante, a salirme de los casillas. Sin embargo ¿ Es esta un razón para burlarse de mí ? ¡ Malditos sean ! Dejando de lado la idea de imponerme, crucé mis brazos delante de mi pecho y me puse a pensar. Si, mi cerebro echaba humo a más no poder. En este instante, sólo me estaba interrogando... Después de haber asesinado Sirius Black y su nueva novia a base de puros librazos que justamente tenían la temática de " _Como tratar heridas que se pueden sanar con un hechizo de cura_ ", tendría el tiempo suficiente para salir rápidamente de la biblioteca sin hacerme notar y luego reintegrarme en la sala común sin levantar sospechas. Por desgracia, mis cálculos resultaron ser negativos y... mierda.

 _Por favor Tomson, ¿ Acaso nunca te han advertido que no deberías hablar con desconocidos ?_

Una voz dulce y melosa. Hubiera podido reconocer esta voz a cientos de kilómetros y entre una docena de chicas diferentes. Angélina MacGrégor, Ravenclaw de sexto año, integrante de la congregación de las zorras de Hogwarts. En realidad no existe un grupo de zorras hablando con franqueza, simplemente uno puede saberlo observando si un estudiante se lleva bien con uno o con otro, y así definir su orientación. Como con mi hermana, su orientación estaba más que clara cuando estuve en la edad para entender que no mordisqueaba mi dedo porque me amaba con toda su alma. Con Angélina, la cosa debió ser más o menos así.

Por cierto, es curioso que sea yo y no Angelina quien use la insignia de Slytherin, bien que lo hubiera merecido mucho más que yo. Ella representaba el mismo tipo de chica que te daría unas ganas irresistibles de ahorcarla cada vez que la veías, no solamente por su maldad pero igualmente por su belleza. Porque lo contrario, no se podría decir de manera apropiada, siquiera deseándole felizmente que un hipogrifo la devorara, esto sería una prueba de mala fe. Una verdadera rubia y por ahí quise decir que no es una simple mezcla de diferentes tonos de rubio, uno ojos color miel que desatarían unas ganas locas de arrancárselos con una cucharita chiquita, unos labios carnosos y un cuerpo que condenaría a un santo. No, viendo de cerca a Angélina MacGrégor, desearle otra cosa que una muerte horrible, lenta y dolorosa es imposible. Pero no me dejé destabilizar con su ataque camuflado.

 _Como conozco los nombres de cada uno de los presentes, y si por casualidad de la vida llegara a ignorarlos, las acumulaciones de conquistas de Black y tus famosas lanzadas de cuchillos en la espalda son suficientes para que ustedes nunca me fueran desconocidos, así que si me disculpa, lo que dice es más que inexacto. Unos grandes imbéciles, puede ser, pero no unos desconocidos._

A lo mejor es por esto que fui aceptada en Slytherin, es posible. Creí que este agradable intercambio no iba a llegar más lejos, ya que logré mandar a callar a esa peste. Si, pero no. Es ahí que me quedé estupefacta queridos lectores. Yo me esperaba a todo, absolutamente a todo les aseguro. Pero no a eso. Sirius Black se río a carcajadas. No se reía de mí, más bien por lo que había dicho anteriormente. En mi cara sólo se pintó la indiferencia. Los idiotas. De esos ya conozco más de una línea, después de todo : Estaba rodeada de ellos cada maldito segundo dentro de la sala común.

 _¿ Acaso es la broma que Potter te contó la semana pasada lo que te hace reír Black ?_

Y les dí la espalda con la a intención de marcharme, antes de regresar a mi posición. En una perfecta imitación del tono meloso de Angelina agregué :

 _Y veinte puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes, por acciones sospechosas en un sitio público._

Sonriendo de lado, me di la vuelta y fui a buscar mis pertenencias para al fin salir de la biblioteca. Había a penas acomodada mi mochila sobre mi espalda que sentí dos manos colocarse sobre mis hombros y de un tirón voltearme hacia él. Como les decía, tener la corpulencia de una hoja de papel de aventaja no tiene nada. ¿ Es irónico no creen ? Que la naturaleza aún insatisfecha con los defectos que me había otorgado, tuvo la idea genial de agregar " Plana como una tabla " Además de ser fea, amargada, y sin personalidad, tuve que ser copa A. Si, porque sigo creyendo que una chica fea, amargada, sin personalidad pero con copa C tendría mas posibilidades de destacar que mi persona, esta claro.

Me di la vuelta entonces, me guste o no, levantando mi mirada hacia la persona delante de mi. Una mueca se dibujó en mi cara. Y mierda ¿ Que es lo que quería de mi ahora este tipo ?

 _¿ Qué es lo que deseas Black ? ¿ Qué te quite más puntos a lo mejor ?_

Confieso que se mostraba muy divertido saber que existía un campo en el cual yo tendría con facilidad la victoria, no importa lo que el hiciera. Ah regocijo intenso. Se necesitó vivir 16 años antes de conocer una tal explosión de dicha. Pero el no me dejó continuar con estos dulces pensamientos.

 _¿ Por qué nos quitaste puntos ?_

 _¿ Me lo preguntas mí ? ¿ A pesar que explorabas la boca de esa chica justo en el medio de libros que fueron escritos mucho antes de tu nacimiento y por personas muchísimos más inteligentes que tu jodida persona ? Acaso te das cuenta del grado de estupidez que tienen las palabras que salen de tu boca, Black, ¿ O necesitas que te brinde una ayudita ?_

De esta manera me vengaba de él , de las chicas con quien se enrollaba y… de él, por ser tan guapo aunque sólo sea un grandísimo idiota. ¿ Cómo es posible ser la perfecta encarnación del ideal masculino y a la vez alcanzar el máximo de la estupidez ?

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, esto último, el principal objetivo de mis palabras, sólo se limitó a soltar una risita divertida. Sus manos que todavía sujetaban mis hombros se movieron y tuve las sensación de escalofríos recorrerme por completo. Bruscamente me deshice de su agarre y recoloque mi mochila sobre mis hombros, dándole de paso un golpetazo en su pecho por lo menos, la idea era que supiera que lo hice a propósito, pero las casualidades provocan muchas cosas. Es posible que después de todo aquella hada maldita que tantas _cualidades_ me otorgó a mi nacimiento, sintió de repente un gran arrepentimiento y una culpabilidad que la carcomía, y para recompensar su error, me envió una linda ayudita para liberarme de esta calamidad.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, corrí lo más rápido que pude y hasta logré alcanzar al caracol alado que se movía con mucha tranquilidad de cuadro en cuadro en los pasillos que llevaban a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Vaya rendimiento, sobrepasar a un animal el cual poseía una capacidad de impulso equivalente al de una pasta a la crema, es simplemente grandioso.

Entré a mi sala común después de haber pronunciado la contraseña, para toparme con una conversación entre las chicas de mi curso. Lindsay, Mélanie y Charlotte, las tres tan hermosas como perfectas pequeñas Diablesas. Bueno, pequeñas… desde su metro setenta y cinco y pico, más bien.

- _Zack no es mi tipo en verdad,_ comentó _Lindsay._

 _-¿ Qué es lo que quieres decir ?_ Interrogó Charlotte reaplicando su esmalte de uña.

\- _Pues verás, el problema con los chicos guapos, es que no son capaces de apreciar la belleza oculta que se encuentra en cada una de nosotras. ¿ No encuentras eso increíble ?_

\- Dicho de otra manera, lo sedujiste y él te ignoró, prosiguió Charlotte, impasible.

- _¡ Eso no es verdad !_

En verdad, no sabía si reírme a carcajadas o tirarme al suelo a llorar. Las miraba con una tal indiferencia como cuando estuve junto a Black, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos. Y aquí tenemos un puro ejemplo de los temas de conversación de la chicas de sexto año. Personalmente, no tenía problema alguno en criticar los sangre sucias, pero, por lo menos, ya había sido demostrado que los temas de conversaciones de estos últimos eran mucho más interesantes.

- _Él no vale la pena Lindsay, Deberías buscarte otro compañero para el baile de Saint Valentín, sino corres el riesgo de arruinar por completo tu reputación,_ intentó agregar Mélanie.

\- _¿ Qué quiere decir ella con eso ?_ , Preguntó Lindsay frunciendo su ceño.

\- _No lo sé , Ella dice seguido cosas sin sentido, ¿ No lo crees ?_ Soltó con rapidez Charlotte, era claro que quería caerle bien a esa grandulona.

Entonces me dirigí a las escaleras, convencida que peor espectáculo jamás volvería a pasar en mi presencia, y por otro lado, aquel tema de conversación iba por un camino lleno de minas. Yo tenía otra cosa que hacer en la vida, como… ordenar mis calcetines, por ejemplo.

Al fin en los dormitorios, me lancé sobre mi cama, los brazos en cruz sobre mi pecho. El baile de San Valentín. Eso lo había olvidado por completo. Con la suerte que yo tenía, la presencia de los estudiantes sería obligatoria y yo tendría que ir sola, sin compañero a mi lado. Si, muy doloroso y realista. Los ojos cerrados, ya pensaba sobre esto un buen rato, cuando el sueño me atrapó. Entonces, lentamente, me acurruqué entre la suavidad de mis sabanas y cerré las cortinas. Con un poquito de suerte, mañana amanecería más grande de diez centímetros, con una talla de copa suplementaria y encontraría al pie de mi cama un novio locamente enamorado de mi y tan guapo que todas se desmayarían al mirarlo. Solté un gruñido de desprecio hacia mi misma : Esto no era un cuento de hadas.


End file.
